


Once Upon a Nightmare

by MoonFire1



Series: Fate Quit Her Day Job [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Families of Choice, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, canon can DIAF, so much blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: No. Not Cas. Not like this.





	Once Upon a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the season finale, canon more than deserves screwing over.

_Mom’s back._

_Mom betrayed us._

_Eileen. Who’s Eileen? Oh God, not another one. Why is she dead?_

_Crowley died to save us? I’m so lost. I’m so confused. What’s going on?_

_Mom’s gone – Mom’s trapped! Lucifer has her!_

_No, no, NO! This isn’t happening. This isn’t supposed to be happening!_

_Ashy winged outlines on either side of the body slumped on the ground. Dean staring without words. Unbearable pain ripping him apart from the inside._

_No._

_Not Cas._

_NOT LIKE THIS._

_~_

Sam jerked awake, sitting upright.

Dean, having been jostled by Sam’s activities, grumbled and rubbed his eyes before also sitting up. “What’s wrong?”

Sam breathed heavily. _Cas. Cas, if you can hear me, please--_ A thud interrupted his prayer. Dean didn’t jump, but it was a close thing. _Probably a good thing, too. Remind me not to pull off the blankets while he’s here._

“What’s wrong, Sam?” A far cry from the early days of damnation. Cas’s voice was concerned, his eyes bright and focused.

Sam felt embarrassed. “Sorry. Had a fucked-up dream.”

 

“You dreamed of my death,” the angel deduced unerringly, meeting Sam's gaze without blinking.

“Shit,” Dean cursed. “You didn’t tell me the dreams had started again.”

“It’s different this time. Not like – not like I was, with the demon blood.” Sam flushed, memories of past misdeeds causing shame to twist in his gut.

Castiel's eyes went blank before he blinked, returning attention to the brothers once again. "Truly, it was a dream." A warm hand clapped Sam on the shoulder. “I am honored by your concern, Samuel, but  rest easy, for I am quite well.” After kissing Sam on the forehead (earning more grumbles from Dean), the angel took his leave, and Dean brought Sam back into his arms.   
  
“Hush,” he said quietly. “We’re all right. And we’re staying that way.”

(“As you damned well _should_ be,” Chuck grumbled, typing furiously. “Don’t know what I was thinking with those other routes. I’m tempted to set my hard drive on fire---”  
“—Dad, please don’t destroy the multiverses again---“  
“—I won’t! Doves and rainbows promises. I haven’t forgotten.”)

~

“I don’t know where that dream came from,” Sam said later, lighting tracing one finger on Dean’s chest.

“I think you were born worrying about everyone and everything else,” Dean said, capturing the errant digit in one hand.

Sam could have easily pulled his hand free but the comforting distraction his brother was offering was far preferable to staying lost in his own head. He leaned forward, meeting Dean’s mouth, and let the remnants of the dream leave him.

//end//


End file.
